Gekido Butcher of Hera Chapter 3: Fight for your life.
I felt the pressure on his throat. Something was stabbing into his throat. I was not sure what at first. He was too damn groggy for all this. The pressure increased as the skin broke. My senses were dulled, I didn’t realize what was going on. Then it clicked. I was being stabbed. My eyes shot open as the knife went into my throat. Blood spat out of my mouth. On top of Yokubo sat a knife in her hands that was in my throat. The two others, Namari and Gyaku were slowly walking over to make sure the job was done. They were trying to kill Me. How cowardly was it to attack me now while I sleep? My rage came over. I was not going to die on my back like a coward. As she attempted the stab the night all the way my hand shot up grabbing her own. She paused looking down at my I stared up growling. Gekido: G… No words came out. I couldn’t speak, I could not breathe. Yokubo: “Just die already brute.” I threw my other hand up grabbing her face. I’d bring my hand smashing it into her nose. She’d fell of gripping her face. I’d rip the knife from my throat. Blood was leaking down my chest at a fast rate. I was going to die. Namari looked at Gyaku with a sense of doubt. The old one was the only one here with some sense I thought. He realized he had failed and it was time to go. Their honor and their job would not allow it I knew it. They were going to try and kill me. Namari: “Gyaku trap him!” Gyaku hands launched out. If I was caught in was dead. Caution was not a virtue of mine but I wanted to live and to do that I needed to kill them all. Fast. I’d leap past the strings wrapping around a rock behind him cutting it to cinders. At this point, Yokubo had just gotten up rubbing her face. I still had her knife. She’d turn to see me standing over her. I plunged the knife into her throat to pay her back for what she did. I didn’t do it slow either. She wanted me to never know that I was killed. She wanted to sleep like a bird. She’d spat out globs of blood as I plunged the knife from the front to the back of her throat and pulled it right out. She’d step back a couple times holding her throat as Namari charged at me. His fist flew out as I caught it one hand before leaping to the side. Strings followed my path as Gyaku sent string to tangle me up. I had to be on my guard. The blood loss was getting to me though. I stopped for a moment as Namari fist ripped into my side. I would have coughed but with my throat a cinder that was not going to happen. Not now. All that came out were faint gurgles. He’d thrown another punch launching me into the dirt. I was on my back now. The strings raced at me. I acted fast grabbing a nearby rock throwing it at the strings. The strings cut it apart but it made them slow down. I was able to get to meet leaping to the side. I stumbled as I landed Namari charging me again. The old Hera was fast when I was on unsteady feet I’d give him that. I ducked under an incoming hook then caught a heavy uppercut that lifted me off my feet. He was strong too and I was growing weaker. He’d thrown another straight catching me on my lower jaw. My feet became unsteady under me. I looked down to see the dirt blood leaking from my throat onto the ground below me. My head launched back as I crashed into his head with my own. He’d step back holding his face. I swung my fist hitting him with a heavy hook. The strings, however, flew from behind grasping into my arm. I tried to pull away as it tightened into my arm cutting into the thing. I focused my ki around my arm to strengthen it up. Gyaku: “I got you now…….” I grabbed onto the strong. My hand was cut open but that didn’t matter. I was fine with death but if I was going to die they be joining me in hell. I pulled throwing him into the air above me. I leaped up Gyaku looking up as I appeared above him. His eyes widened as I threw my punch into his stomach. His eyes rolled back as the strings let go of my other arm as I sent him into the ground hard. He was not dead, that would soon change. I came down full speed bringing my legs down first so they’d smash right into his chest. He was dazed and confused as I came down. His ribs prob broke. His heart maybe got punctured I was not sure but it was quick. The Impact killed him right away. Yokubou was still alive of course but she was dying. A Knife in her throat. If he was going to die then she’d prob die. He’d make sure through later. Namari got up charging at me. Namari: “You killed the other two but you won’t kill me.” He threw a heavy blow that glanced off my face. Then an elbow crashed into my skull. He was the strongest of the three I knew that for sure. My knee buckled. Gekido the Butcher would not die this easily. That thought raced through my mind. I had a reputation to uphold. He would die but he’d kill them first. IT had been 30 seconds. He had 30 seconds to live. He grasped onto the man’s chest one arm going to his throat pressing on it stop the bleeding. He was slowly regaining some senses. To talk and to speak. The growls were still high pitched though. I was in a lot of pain and I didn’t want to admit it. Namari knew through. He elbowed me in the head over and over again as I finally crashed to my knees. I didn’t doubt he just broke part of my skull. I was standing there waiting for my chance. Namari grasped me by the hair as used my other hand punching him in the stomach. Even while weakened he felt it as let go. I got to my feet before charging at him once more. Namari swung but I ducked it this time. I didn’t want to dodge but I was not positioned to argue. This was not a fair fight. This was not an honorable fight. While his blood boiled in excitement fighting his team to the death he also felt a tinge of rage. This was not a fight about honor or a story they’d tell. I wanted to be remembered. If I were to do it’d be to a worthy foe. A story that’d sing for ages. Like the story of Bojack. The Pirate who was only brought down by the gods. The Accuser, the man who spread his wrath across the universe beaten only by an equal. Both dying in their battle. The first of there king killed by a man who could destroy all with a flick. He wanted to be remembered. If he died on this despote of a planet he's not be remembered. He’d die as another husk like the people hour before his team had helped kill. Rage pulled into my eyes. My fist swung cracking Namari in the face. Then my head reached back grabbing his hair. I slammed his face into my knee with reckless force. His hand grabbed my side as he punched into my ribs shaking from the force. I let go as we both stepped back. He struck first knocking me into the dirt as he was on top. My strength was ebbing. I let go of my throat blood leaking away. He’d swing his fist down but I caught it. I’d twist it around breaking his hand with a powerful grab. He’d not be outdone as used his other arm to slam into my throat. His finger squeezed around trying to open the wound even more. My hand shot out grabbing his wrist. I struggled with every fiber of my being. I was not going to die. I managed to pull his hand out. His finger was covered in my blood. I twisted it before I threw him off. I got to my feet and so did he. He’d charge in but I ducked my hands grabbing his stomach and wrapped around his back. I squeezed with all my might as he began to scream. I lifted him up above me as his hands pounded into my back. My lust for battle was its peak. I was loving how he struggled how we traded blow for blow. I didn’t want to end, I wanted to keep fighting but my sense of survival was larger than my last. I knew I was dying. As fun as this was, I needed to end it. My hands tightened as my ki exploded around me. Namari scouter began to beep widely to indicate his impending death. He’d scream out more and more as my grip got stronger. Namari: “19,000..no that not…...Ah!!!!!!” He’d grunt and scream as a large snap was heard as I dropped him. He’d lay there in agony. His Spine had been broken. I’d move back a bit breathing in hard. I was exhausted. That was it. I’d lift a rock nearby walking over as Namari starred up. I wanted to speak and tell him how he made the mistake of his life. I was growing tired and weak. There would be no speech. Namari: “Wait don’t…!” I slammed the rock into his head. Blood and mush flew from under the rock coating the rocks and dirt around us. I had killed them all. Now it was time to survive. I’d walk over to the corpse of Gyaku collapsing as I arrived. I reached up grabbing the strings he had created with his powers. Still there, some sort of source to close the wound. I didn’t have time to decide how to do it. I stitched the wound up with the string making sure it’d stop bleeding out. I’d wander off finding a hole to ditch in. I could sleep for a bit. Or maybe I’d die. I honestly didn’t know. If this was my end then I’d accept it. I died fighting. Though I’d die off my feet. It was not the best, not the worst. At least I didn’t die a traitor. Category:Fan Fiction